


都是同人女的錯

by 221bfanfic



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拍攝"Sherlock"時，戲裏戲外和頻繁的宣傳期間，兩位主角的感情似乎有點異乎尋常，這會不會是受了坊間的同人作品影響？......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 綺夢

**Author's Note:**

> 獻出我創作同人的第一次，沒想過會是RPS，昨天我才第一次看的RPS文呢！可能其他同人精彩的太多了，什麼AU、什麼可能性都有人寫過了，所以少有的RPS反而令我躍躍欲試。希望大家喜歡～
> 
> 聲明：這是篇RPS，與現實中的Martin Freeman、Benedict Cumberbatch無關，內容純屬作者虛構杜撰。（是不是作出了這樣的聲明，就可以避免吃牢飯？@_@'）
> 
> 本文首載於All花論壇[【原创首发】都是同人女的错【BC/MF，NC-17】](http://www.allwatson.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=1289)

Ben從來沒考慮過自己的性向問題，但越來越頻繁的綺夢，令他不得不正視這個新發現的問題－－夢裡跟他纏綿床榻的不是什麼絕色佳麗，也不是他約會過的任何女性，卻是近來天天相見的親密拍檔Martin…… 

老實說，自從接演＜Sherlock＞這齣劇集後，Ben和Martin可說是一見如故，迅即成為好友－－就像劇中Sherlock和John一樣的契合，合作無間，心領神會的好友。 

但Ben從沒設想過自己和Martin，甚至Sherlock和John，會有超出友誼之外的情愫。至少在拍攝＜Sherlock＞season 1時是這樣。Moffat和Mark不是聲稱Sherlock和John之間的是世上最偉大的友情嗎？Moffat還說根據邏輯推論，要是Sherlock會被男性吸引，那為了不分心而絕不接近女色的他，又怎會把分心的源頭John放到自己的身邊，日夕相對，跟自己的大腦和理智開玩笑？ 

話是這麼說，可是Moffat你劇本裡的潛臺詞……還有你寫給路人甲乙丙丁那些對Sherlock和John「一看就是戀人關係」的揶揄和調侃……還有那麼多被湯上眾粉絲分析出來的蛛絲馬跡……通通都指向Sherlock和John之間的曖昧關係……明明這些都是你有意為之的！ 

還有Mark，第一集還沒播完，他就發現了網上的同人18+小說－－看他高興成那個樣子，笑淫淫的，好像早有預謀一樣……不說還以為當中有些作品是他的手筆呢！ 

好了，以上種種都還可以裝聾扮啞，裝作不知道。但直到Martin都出事了，Ben知道他無法置身事外了。 

Martin在拍攝＜Sherlock＞season 1時明明是個單純的網盲，但不知怎地，他去了一趟新西蘭之後，回來後就脫胎換骨，頓成上網達人，還把網上的同人作品（無論小說還是漫畫）都看了個遍，自己看還不特止，還推介給Ben看…… 

自此以後，煩惱就沒有離開過Ben。 

Martin推薦的作品，感人肺腑者有、迴腸盪氣者有、慘絕人寰者有、歡樂喜慶者有，當然由清水純情向到黃暴色情向都絕不缺乏…… 

初時，Ben真的是看得眼也睜大了，下巴也掉下來，還想真的可以如偵探一樣把「沒用的」記憶刪除…… 

然而，該死的Martin整天在片場就和他開那些曖昧的玩笑，依著同人女的思想來調侃揶揄劇中的Sherlock和John，興起時甚至馬上「上身」演起偵探和醫生的private life來…… 

本來在片場內跟Martin開玩笑，就是Ben接拍＜Sherlock＞以來最大的樂趣和最享受的部份，但假如Martin每天那麼勤力去看那麼多同人作品，而Ben對那些內容卻一無所知甚至想把僅有的認識都「刪除」掉，那他又怎樣去接上Martin的玩笑？二人現時的親密無間就會出現隔膜，就會疏離……一想到這裡，即使Ben多不情願也好，只好一頭栽進同人世界裡去補習，學習跟腐女的腦電波接上電路，緊貼她們超乎現實的思維模式…… 

由最初的震驚，到慢慢的接受，再到被感動，再到被挑起性的感覺……慢慢地，Ben也明白Martin為什麼會愛看這些了－－他知道那些都是粉絲們對二人所飾演的角色的愛，創作和閱讀同人作品的人，都是被劇集和二人的演技感動了，全情投入進＜Sherlock＞的世界裡去，其至比製作劇集的團隊投入了更多的感情…… 

Ben此後對投入到角色裡更加得心應手，有那麼多人跟他一起去揣摩角色的內心世界、他的過去、他的未來可能的不同走向，Ben好像真的化身成偵探，完全入戲了。 

每天跟Martin對戲、採排時，Ben都可以馬上仿如偵探上身。而Martin "Fuck you I won a BAFTA" Freeman 的演技也不是說笑的，你拋過來的戲越出彩，他拋回去的演出越神奇，就像強強對打的球賽，只會遇強越強。於是正式演出時，二人間火花四濺、默契異常，把旁人都看得進入忘我境界了。 

忘我的不止旁人，還有他們自己。 

有時明明是休息時間，但二人調笑著、互相調戲著，漸漸演戲和真實的界線就越來越模糊－－他們有時也忘記了，這一刻他們到底是Ben和Martin，還是Sherlock和John…… 

然後，那些感情和躁動慢慢在夢中來襲－－據說睡夢中是一個人潛意識最活躍、自製能力最低的時段，於是潛藏的欲望就像滔滔洪水般一湧而至……


	2. 偷拍

片場裡，如常開工的一天，演員如常地在等待一切就緒才埋位，這時都閑在一旁－－別以為演員們的主要工作是演戲，行內人都知道，他們費時最多的工作是等、等、等…… 

「Ben，你沒事吧？」Martin伸出溫暖的小手摸上Ben的手臂，親熱地撫了撫：「今天看你精神不太好啊？」 

Ben發著呆，沒太聽得進Martin在說什麼，只是盯著Martin的嘴唇開開合合，腦中霍地想起昨晚逼真的夢境－－Martin也是這樣撫著他的手臂，然後越靠越近的，嘴唇終貼在他的唇上，試探地磨蹭著，輕舔著他的下唇，然後舌頭漸漸放肆地伸過來推開他的唇瓣…… 

Ben瞪著Martin舔了舔自己嘴唇的慣性動作，一怔，猛地推開了他，站起來甩了甩頭。 

Martin奇怪地看著他：「怎麼了？」 

Ben勉力笑了笑：「沒什麼，昨晚睡不好而已。」心裡不停催眠自己－－不！夢裡的人不是Martin和自己，是Sherlock和John，他不過太入戲才會做這樣的夢。更準確點說，那甚至不是劇裡的Sherlock和John，看情節走向九成是同人女想像中的Sherlock和John才對，一定是同人作品看太多了，才會在造夢都夢到那些情節。 

Ben突然有點臉紅耳熱。 

Martin上前摸了摸他的額頭，擔心地：「會不會發燒了？」 

Ben還在和Martin肢體糾纏著，想要說服他自己真的沒病，還想離開他過份親熱的身體接觸－－天呀，Ben太害怕那些綺夢的副作用如今會出現在他身上，在眾目睽睽之下那該會是多麼的尷尬…… 

「卡叱～」一聲，不知什麼閃了一下，Ben在掙扎間眼尾睥見Mark正鬼鬼祟祟賊笑著離去。 

Ben伸出長長的手臂拉住他：「Mark，你又幹了什麼壞事？」 

Mark馬上把什麼藏在背後：「沒什麼。」 

Ben上前盤問Mark，正好借機離開Martin的糾纏：「拿出來。」 

Mark無奈把手機交出：「是Moffat交代的任務。」 

Ben瞪著手機上的照片，震驚不已－－那拍攝角度看，就好像Martin剛才正跟他摟抱親嘴一樣。 

「啊！這拍得不錯啊！」Martin欣賞著Mark的傑作，拍了拍他：「就好像那些同人女想像的一樣嘛！」 

「這……這……你打算幹什麼？」Ben還沒有從震驚中恢復過來。 

Martin意味深長的看著Ben不懷好意地笑了笑，蹙了蹙眉：「把這放上網，不消一秒，湯和推持肯定馬上火起來！」 

「什麼？」 

Mark跟Martin喜獲知音似地拍了拍肩：「沒錯，這就是Moffat想要的效果。」 

「Moffat？他不是說Sherlock不會有感情線的嗎？他說Sherlock和John不會有同人女想要的那種關係？」Ben突然覺得全世界都好像想迫死自己，於是作出最後掙扎。 

Mark壞笑了一下，撫了撫Ben的肩：「官方說法是一回事；粉絲心理是另一回事；宣傳策略就更是另一個層面的大學問了！」 

Martin深明此理：「也對！說到底粉絲們也餓太久了，不給些甜點他們解解渴也太不人道了！」 

Ben皺眉：「誤導他們就是想調戲他們？給他們希望，然後到正式播映時又把他們的希望搗碎？」 

Martin大笑：「這不正是魔法特方程式嗎？」 

Mark更正：「事實上，BBC的大部份戲劇製作都是遵循著這個方向發展的。」 

Ben有點無奈地抹了把臉，看著Mark和Martin邊調笑著邊把照片貼上網，他深深覺得BBC和魔法特在玩弄的不單是千千萬萬個同人女的弱小心靈，還有他自己的－－他潛意識裡那無法實現的願望，如今被他們狠狠地玩弄在股掌之中…… 

「噢！看，已經有這麼多人轉載了！」Mark興奮地說。 

「不行，我也要出個貼子！」Martin使出二指神功。 

「你在湯上果然有戶口？是什麼名字？」Mark試探。 

「秘密！」


	3. 訪問

「Keep it clean！Keep it clean！」Martin試圖阻止這個合家歡時段直播的訪問出現18+的東西。 

但主持人還是把小黃圖擺了出來，還不止一張，而且尺度越來越大膽和不適合兒童觀看。（只是在重要部位貼上了哈哈笑貼紙） 

Martin看着只好笑了，笑容還越來越大，表情淡定。身旁的Ben則擺出慘不忍睹狀，伸手遮住眼睛－－卻又忍不住從指縫偷看。 

主持人調笑地：「都是你們倆啊？這些都是喜愛＜Sherlock＞的粉絲回饋你們的－－我很欣賞你們的演出，所以我就幻想你們一絲不掛在床上進行劇烈運動！」 

Martin再次忍不住笑了：「是呀，這些我看過，都看過，還好。我有電腦，你知道。」 

主持人把視線移向表情尷尬的Ben，調戲地擠了擠眼：「Benedict，你有看過嗎？」 

Ben緊張起來，隨手拿起桌上的飲料呻了口，卻驚覺喝錯了Martin那一杯：「Oop, sorry……」Martin笑笑擺了擺手：「It's fine.」 

主持人趁機調侃：「在同人女心目中，你們早不止分享一杯飲料喇！」 

Ben強裝鎮靜地笑了笑，為免氣氛尷尬下去只好開個玩笑圓場，撫着自己大腿打趣道：「對，我們還做了很多高難度動作，而且通常把我畫得身材很好，受寵若驚了！我還看過出現在外太空的床，當然少不了手銬！還有戴着藍色圍巾的龍呀什麼的！」眾人被Ben的大膽言論哄得大笑起來。 

Ben暗自抹了把冷汗。Martin盯着他蹙了蹙眉，意味深長地一笑，像說－－啊！你也閱讀到這個層次了！（資深腐女層次：已不滿足於普通的幻想言情類，甚至已超越了黃暴系列，進展到跨作品、跨地域、跨物種的境地了－－即是基本上什麼同人題材都能接受並饑渴地啃吞的程度） 

主持人取笑Ben：「看來你也看了不少啊？」 

Martin笑着替他擋駕：「剛開始是我介紹他看的。」說罷拿起杯子喝了一口。「其實有些作品水準很高呀，他們真的很有心！」 

Ben看見了，Martin拿了他剛才喝過的杯子，嘴唇碰上剛才他碰過的地方－－他…他…他……他們間接接吻了。 

主持人：「那你怎麼看Sherlock和John之間的火花？真的像同人女看出來的那樣嗎？充滿性張力和曖昧眼神什麼的？」 

Martin即故作含情脈脈地盯着Ben，Ben為了調戲觀眾只好接戲，也深情地回望－－其實在無良劇組的調教下，他們這樣子故作曖昧的姿態都快習慣成自然了。 

Martin沒有移開視線，語氣故作認真嚴肅：「這就是個愛情故事呀，電視史上最基的一個故事。」 

但二人間的對望好像漸漸滲進了別的什麼，除了演戲以外－－心底裏自然而然生出來的感覺，一種本能反應，感覺互相吸引，被鎖住了視線…… 

主持人忍不住：「Oh, just kiss him！」 

二人一起望向主持，笑着分開－－Martin是那種調戲完人的得意笑容，Ben卻是不好意思的害羞笑。 

主持人：「好了，為免你們把錄影廠都燒着了，我們要轉移視線，快來看看＜Sherlock＞的片段……」 

訪問在影像片段的介紹和幾句說笑客套話下畫上句號，錄影廠燈光轉暗。主持人向二人笑了笑，道謝後寒暄了數句便轉到別的錄影廠去，其他工作人員都往忙別的事情了。 

Ben感到有點累，Martin笑着上前：「這麼快便累了？還有兩個通告要趕啊！」說罷笑着拍了拍他的屁股才走開－－慢着，那好像更像是「掐一掐」？Martin掐了掐我的屁股？Ben想到這兒發覺自己竟然硬了，整個人馬上石化，只好把手上的通告擋在身前，心裏不停背着元素周期表和默想着戴卓爾夫人的尊容…… 

為了宣傳，他們就是如此馬不停蹄地，在劇組的安排下趕了一個又一個的通告。期間劇組安排的小貨van會把二人載到目的地，二人通常會在車上說說笑笑，吃點東西喝點水，有時也會各自休息。 

這刻，行駛中的小貨van內，輪到Martin累得睡着了。Ben看着他金色的睫毛抖了抖，吸了口氣撅起了嘴，模樣着實趣怪，是做了什麼有趣的夢？ 

此時車子一個轉彎，路上一個顛簸，離心力令乘客們都失了一下重心－－Ben扶着座位之餘，趕忙伸手護了護Martin的頭，生怕他被拋得扭傷頸椎。 

就這樣，順着Ben的手，Martin的頭悄然降落了在Ben的肩膀上。Ben吃驚地張了張嘴，沒有發出任何聲音，又合上了－－Martin仍然熟睡，頭落了下來，輕輕倚着他。Ben忍不住看着他滿足地微笑。誰想到這個個兒這麼小、樣子這麼萌的泰迪熊真人版，一開口卻是個滿腔怒火和粗言穢語的霸氣爺們？但睡着時卻又是這麼可愛？反社會的Sherlock在看着他的士兵.醫生.博客睡着了的時候，心境也是像他現在這般安寧靜謐的嗎？ 

那天收工的時候，工作人員看着互相靠着對方睡着了的兩人，都不忍心馬上叫醒他們－－這樣的情境，真的美得像幅圖畫呢。


	4. 衣櫥

第二季已經拍完了，Ben與Martin各自回到自己的生活去，各忙各的。當然，他們碰頭的機會多的是，英國的演藝圈那麼小，湯上不是常常有人打趣說英國就只有十個男演員嗎？而且隨着二人知名度上升，荷里活向二人招手的機會又增多了，各大首映禮、影展甚至時裝展都爭着邀請二人出席。是以無論是在家鄉的消遣場所，或是衣香鬢影的名流宴會，二人都總有碰面的機會，只是無法再繼續天天嬉笑打鬧的片場日子吧了。 

「你今天的打扮真是不堪入目。MF」手機一震，傳來了這樣一條短訊。Ben一抬頭，馬上在會場角落瞥見Martin的身影－－正向他含笑示意。 

「說到潮流觸角，我怎麼及你呢？BC」Ben打短訊的速度跟青少年可不遑多讓。 

「說真的，你現在已經很紅，怎麼穿衣品味會恐怖成這個樣子？MF」 

「要不你來教教我好了。BC」 

「你是不是認真的？可別浪費我的心血啊。MF」Ben看了看Martin的表情，看見他翻了翻白眼聳聳肩。 

「Please, 潮爺。BC」Ben裝了個賣乖的小狗眼表情。 

「好吧，good boy. xxx MF」Martin向他單了單眼－－儘管隔了半個宴會廳，Ben仍是剎那間感到一種觸電的感覺。 

二人當晚就在無聊死人的名流寒暄間，頻頻偷傳着短訊解悶，時不時暗打眼色，並約好了下星期一起去購物－－Martin誓要令Ben丟掉他那一衣櫥醜死人的服飾！ 

*　　 *　　 * 

「看，這不蠻合身的嗎？」Martin盯着從試身室出來的Ben，點頭示意。 

Ben尷尬地轉身瞧瞧鏡子，撫着一身名牌衣服，感覺怪異：「真的沒問題？」 

Martin靠近，從背後伸手上前，替Ben扣上前襟的扣子－－動作就好像環抱着他，Ben突然感到店子內氣溫急升，可能是空調壞掉了。 

Martin撫了撫Ben的前襟，按着他的肩，跟他一起望向鏡子：「完美無瑕。有問題的是你剛脫下的那些。」 

Ben沒甚自信地撅了撅嘴，看着鏡中自己與Martin緊靠在一起的倒影，卻感到煞是好看，便靦腆地笑了。而且，Martin還專注地盯着自己看，而那眼神好像在看着什麼瑰寶似的明亮閃爍…… 

「咳！好吧。」Ben向店員示意，「這些都包起來吧。等一等，我把這件也換下來……」轉身回試身室。 

「就穿着嘛！舊的丟了好了。」 

「不，我還是穿回自己的衣服，這些牌子都還沒剪呢！」 

「唉，死腦筋！」 

*　　 *　　 * 

Ben跟Martin一起，挽着大袋小袋回家，邊打開門邊抱怨着：「天呀，竟然刷爆了三張卡，我這輩子還沒試過因為買衣服而刷爆卡的！」 

「那你真的應該學習去適應了，大明星！」Martin邊進門邊揶揄道。 

「什麼大明星？」Ben狼狽地關上門，瞪大眼看着Martin。「我只是個小演員。還是很窮的那種。」 

「不再是了。」Martin幫着Ben把袋子放到一旁。「你將成為荷里活的新寵兒，全球眾多粉絲心目中的萬人迷！」 

「去他的萬人迷！別說笑了，我這張奇形怪狀的長馬臉……」Martin突然瞇着眼皺着眉盯着他，嚇得Ben噤了聲。 

Martin緩緩上前，穩穩地捧住Ben的臉，定定看着他的眼睛：「聽着，你是那麼的漂亮、迷人、與眾不同……你是最棒的！」Martin拇指不經意地在他的顴骨上輕輕打着圈，神情着迷。Ben呼吸一滯，頓時呆住了，不懂如何反應。 

房子裏只有二人的呼吸聲。 

Martin突然戲劇性地甩開手，忿然轉身走進了Ben的房間，語氣有點發火：「操！只要……」 

Ben不知所措地追了上去：「只要什麼？」 

Martin再次轉身瞪着他，手已霍地拉開了衣櫥門：「只要把你那些他媽的醜衣服丟了，就大功告成！」說罷即轉身開始粗暴地把Ben衣櫥裏的醜衣服找出來，丟到床上。 

Ben手忙腳亂地想阻止，但Martin態度堅決。Ben求情道：「全丟了？那不行吧！那……那件T恤是我的最愛，我穿了六年，做訪問什麼的都是穿它！這…這雙襪子是我寄宿學校時的，還繡着我的名字，有一次訪問時剛巧沒有乾淨衣物穿，我也是穿它的！還有這…這襯衣可是我的最佳伙伴啊，跟我出生入死過許多次，經常都出現在我的訪問照裏，還有狗仔隊的偷拍照也有它……」 

Martin繼續不停手，生氣地：「我知道，我認得，全都醜死了！」 

Ben攔在Martin身前，抓住他的手：「可……可是這……」 

Martin突然像發現眼中釘一樣，敵視着Ben身上的衣服，馬上伸出手抽起它的下擺：「這件也是，穿得人都像個傻子一樣，難看死了！」一面說，一面粗暴地扯掉Ben身上的衣服，Ben被迫得節節後退，掙扎間腿撞到身後的床沿，坐倒床上。Martin還在使勁把Ben的衣服扯離頭頂，動作卻突然一滯－－忽然意識到自己在脫Ben的衣服，在Ben的床上…… 

二人對視了一會，都不敢輕舉妄動，姿勢尷尬，氣氛怪異。 

「咳！」Ben動了動想把脫了大半的衣服穿回去，卻卡在了手臂上，他用力掙了掙，動作間二人失去平衡，Ben躺倒床上，連帶牽扯着Martin向前傾倒，跌在了Ben身上。Martin的嘴，現在，離Ben的唇，只有兩厘米。 

Ben耳鼻間盡是Martin的氣息，彼此的氣味沉浸着兩人，非常近距離的凝視，對方一眨眼的微動，睫毛揚起的風都會吹在對方臉上。 

Martin猶豫着似乎想靠近，但在半路又停下了；Ben實在按捺不住，趨前把那兩厘米的距離消滅掉，吻上了Martin。

Ben在Martin唇上印上的是一個純潔乾淨的吻，輕輕淡淡的，似有若無。二人分開後，茫然地對視了一會。隨即Martin便火辣地撲了過來，狠狠地吻上了Ben，舌頭和牙齒都在舔啃挑逗着。Ben驚訝間吸了口氣，分開了嘴唇，Martin柔韌濕潤的舌頭便長驅直進，搗毀衝撞着Ben的齒舌口腔。二人的舌頭糾纏着，牙齒撞擊着，互吮着對方的唇瓣和舌尖，喘息聲和間斷的呻吟聲此起彼落。Martin把Ben的上衣扯掉，Ben也把Martin的襯衣撩起了，二人貪婪地撫摸着對方的肌膚。兩俱糾纏的軀體互蹭着，彼此都感覺到對方火熱的勃起透過衣物抵着自己的胯部，性奮地硬着，甚至渴望地跳動了一兩下。 

喘息間二人從激烈的纏綿中拉開少許距離。Ben的手扶在Martin的褲邊，渴望地凝望着他：「可以嗎？」Martin停頓了兩秒，猛地吸了口氣：「Oh, GOD, YES!」二人速迅把餘下的衣物扒了個淨，然後Ben激動地把Martin撲倒，他擁着身下那個軀體細小的男人，投入地吻得天旋地轉、天昏地暗。Martin無法滿足，渴望地拱起身體，要接觸得更多，讓二人的肌膚磨輾着，兩根勃起互相抵蹭着，迫出陣陣興奮的呻吟。 

「Fuck！」Martin忍不住笑了起來：「Ben，你想幹這個多久了？」伸手挑逗地撫弄着Ben的勃起。 

「嗯……」Ben在這樣的情況下，簡直無法讓血液倒流回腦部，呻吟着：「都怪你……」 

Martin一臉無辜狀：「怪～我～？」 

Ben忍不住光火地把Martin翻了個身，從後面抱住他一起跪到床上，一口咬在他的肩上，口齒不清地：「是～你～！」 

Martin感到Ben那滲着前液的陰莖正抵在自己的後穴上慢慢研磨着，馬上膝蓋一軟，要不是被Ben緊緊抱住，他會顫抖得軟倒在床上：「我……我幹了…什…麼？」 

Ben咬着Martin的耳垂，顫抖着用他那低沉性感得殺死人的嗓音說：「你～讓～我～看～了～那～些～該～死～的～同～人～作～品～！」每一粒音，都仿如一道閃電般擊中了Martin的陰莖，他如今抖得像風中落葉，感到自己隨時都可以射出來。 

Ben緩緩拉動他的勃起，前液在Martin的屁股和腿根畫出一道濕痕，Ben的呼吸也隨即急速起來。Martin囊袋底部的敏感肌膚被Ben濕滑的陰莖推擠着、磨畫着，他忍不住呻吟起來，卻又帶着疑惑的恐懼：「Ben，你…想要幹…什麼？就……就這麼幹我？」 

Ben抱着他，噓了一聲，媚惑地：「我有一個好方法，據說那是王爾德最愛的體位。」說着緩緩操着Martin的腿，一隻手上前圈着Martin的勃起，擼弄起來。Martin把雙腿夾緊，任由Ben就在腿縫間操着他，呻吟着馬上沉醉下去。Ben逐漸加快動作，Martin也挺身操着Ben的拳頭，二人節奏一致，一起加速，夾雜着破碎的嘆息和呻吟聲還有Martin的「God! Fuck!」，二人氣息漸漸不檼。 

Ben的抽插越來越激烈，Martin用手抵着床頭板才不至於被他撞飛出去。床頭板抵受着二人的律動發出富節奏的咿呀聲，加上二人越來越大聲的呻吟和叫喊，終在一陣強烈的顫抖中，一切靜下去，二人一起達到了他們的高潮。

二人並肩躺在凌亂的床上，試圖緩和着自己的呼吸，從讓人暈眩的高潮中平復過來。 

「That was amazing.」Martin忍不住讚嘆。 

「You think so?」Ben忍不住偷笑。 

Martin嘴角揚起，揶揄地：「怎麼了？現在是對台詞時間了嗎？」 

二人不禁一同大笑。 

「Stop it! We can't giggle at a love scene.」Martin故作嚴肅地。 

稍頃，二人再度爆笑起來。 

「那麼，這一切，都是同人女的錯了？」Martin揶揄道。 

Ben想了想，突然道：「不，這是我們的使命。」 

「我們的使命？」Martin不解。 

Ben指了指二人現在的狀況：「這就是百多年來，福爾摩斯粉絲們最大的心願吧？或者說是生活在維多利亞時代的福爾摩斯和華生的最大心願？總之百多年來，無數同人作品都在遐想着這一切，如今我們替他們完成了。」 

Martin沉思了片刻，笑了笑：「你是這麼想的嗎？我們為他們圓夢？這就是我們的使命？」 

Ben默默點了點頭，笑了笑：「這也是Mark和Moffat的使命，現代版的John和Sherlock的使命吧？根本＜Sherlock＞就是Mark和Moffat的福爾摩斯同人小說。」 

Martin點點頭，伸出了手：「所以這才有了＜Sherlock＞……」 

Ben牽起了它：「和我們……」 

二人又陷進了一個熱吻中。 

 

**~FIN~**


End file.
